


HELP NEEDED!

by Blue_Yuga



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beta Needed, Help, Instagram, comment pls, pleasd, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Yuga/pseuds/Blue_Yuga
Summary: HELP NEEDED!!!!
Comments: 4





	HELP NEEDED!

**Hey everyone!!! So I have decided to start a story, but I need help! I have no clue how to start it, first off, and secondly, I need someone to help edit/beta/etc. it!! Because I suck!! So please send help!! Just comment below or DM me on instagram @boring_no_one !! Thank you!!**


End file.
